


An Extraordinary Pair

by G_Wolfly



Series: Fairy Tale Writings- Multiple Different Settings [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Wolfly/pseuds/G_Wolfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two creatures from completely different aspects of life now come together to survive in a world where man with its weapons and fences surrounding the borders of the world fail at keeping them apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extraordinary Pair

In a far away land,  
A golden tiger ,whose eyes shone like the ocean blue, lived in the ruins and trees of what used to be a vibrant and loud city. He enjoyed the silence and open space of the large streets. He could sleep wherever he wanted, he wasn’t afraid of being hurt by man who hunted him, or the scarcity of food.  
One morning waking up on one of the fallen columns of a building whose straw roof had sense rotten away. He began to let out his morning raw till an odd scent stopped him, a new scent that was near to him. So being as silent as possible, with curiosity burning inside, the tiger hopped down from his bed and began stalking the trail which lead him to a very extraordinary sight. Standing, in the middle of the town square with it’s ears perked up high and eyes wide, was a wolf. A cinnamon-gray spotted wolf with glowing emerald-green eyes. It seemed as startled as he was and soon slowly lowered it’s head ,eyes never leaving the tiger, releasing a low curious growl which the tiger returned, very smugly. Startling the wolf , they began circling each other with their eye’s locked till they became face-to-face with each other. In the eyes of the tiger the wolf was small but fierce looking and it’s scent smelt of thick rich earth from a cold but soothing climate. To the wolf the tiger was large and proud with its shoulders back and head held high above the wolfs, yet it’s scent smelt of exotic fruits, clear flowing streams, and gentle flowing winds. To neither animal did the other seem frightening but more new, different, exotic. After that they both seemed to relax and the tiger spoke first “You seem to be a long way from home my…..young friend; are you lost in this large world?”, to the wolf his voice was rich and soothing which the wolf desired to hear it again, “N..No my very large…..friend; I just began wondering out of boredom and ended here. It is different from where I am from, I cannot smell the cold anymore”. When saying that it brought a deep chuckle out of the tiger whose face light up with a toothy smile, “You are a long way from the cold my friend .Though we may never get snow like you may have, the night does cause the breath to be seen”. The wolf smiled to himself at the comment before a yawn emerged. He stretched from his long journey and in doing so his stomach rumbled in famine, “Sorry if this shall complicate your day but before I left on this journey I ate more than my needed helping I have started to yearn for the taste of food. Would you mind if we, together, hunter for our own game?” the wolf asked very curiously to see the reaction of the tiger. A brighter, ravishing smile graced his large lips exposing his great teeth, “It is no trouble at all my dear friend; I have just woken up myself and have a need for food too. Let us hunt and I can show you the….wicked game in the area!” he said with a thick, hunger ridden voice. They trotted, with the tiger in the lead, into the thick bushes of the forest searching for the exotic, juicy food that promised a full stomach. Later, once stomachs were full and a good huff has been given to the end of the hunt the wolf collapses into a satisfied log by a large flowing stream. The tiger was perched on a rock with his head bend over drinking. He observed the wolf as it rested with its body stretched out and wondered about the unknown secrets that lie within the mind of that wolf. “You know it’s quite rude to stare, and it’s quite uncomfortable to the one being observed.” pipes the wolf eyeing the tiger out of corner of it’s eye. The tiger eyed him back and crouched down low “Well i’m just curious about how such a small body could consume so much AND still be able to yap.” the wolf gasps bolting its head up and glares at the tiger offended. “Well…..Well…….” the wolf just groaned in frustration and plopped its head back down unable to think of a returning remark. The tiger snickered and pounced across the stream to the shore prowling up to the wolf nudging it against its neck nuzzling slight “Just out of all good fun my dear; I know ones body must live on extra to maintain a strong form. You just strike my curiosity in a way that is new.” He waits patiently for the reaction of the wolf which he receives in a grin and return of affection; “Your thoughts are not just yours you hold my curiosity just as high. I wonder how one of such your great build and size moves with such ease and power, or is so kind to a very strange intruder.” The wolf speaks with such a voice that sounds like pain that the tiger responses instantly, “I would not be so kind to an intruder, you are a guest, a friend. And I move such ways similar to that because of how the game in this chaos of a home runs. Now you must be tired so let us return and rest for tomorrow there is more to explore.” The wolfs reaction is priceless and he doesn’t speak for a while as they move back towards the ruins, the tiger glances back at him a few moments but then returns on moving forward knowing the wolf will react sooner or later. The reaction was sooner and a great surprise. Before his instincts even get a chance to surface the wolf had him down and was snuffling all over him yipping like a newborn pup which caused the tiger to laugh whole heartedly. This turned into a game of tussle after a while resorted into the two relaxing draped over one another happily before one nudges the other to move and they trot to the closest ruin step inside and collapse into a heap curled close to one another with happy hearts, full stomachs, and a lifetime plus more filled with joyful happy loving days together.


End file.
